Other Dimensions
by Neon Star
Summary: Aladdin/Neverending Story Crossover. Trouble is brewing when Aladdin meets Atreyu. Updated!
1. Mystery

Disclaimer: Moonchild, Fantastica, and Atreyu belong to Michael Ende, Aladdin. Jasmine, and co. belong to Disney. I own nothing! Please do not archive without my permission!  
  
It's a little different from my other stories. It's a crossover between the Neverending Story and Aladdin. I hope you like it! Tell me and I'll have more up soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Other Dimensions  
  
Aladdin walked the alleyways of Agrabah. He didn't know why but he felt that something was going to happen. He glanced behind him then decided to go home and try to get some rest. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and backed up at the site of the boy in front of him. The boy looked normal except he had olive green skin and blue-black shoulder length hair. He was clothed in some type of skin pants and shoes but was bare from the waist up. His dark eyes looked around in bewilderment.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked softly.  
  
"You're in Agrabah," Aladdin said as he stepped forward.  
  
The boy eyed him.  
  
"Where is this Agrabah, I have never heard of a place in Fantastica by that name," the boy said.  
  
"Huh? This isn't Fantastica, its Arabia," Aladdin said confused.  
  
"You mean I am on Earth! How did I get here?" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, we'll find out. By the way, what's your name?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"Atreyu, of the Plains People. You?" the boy asked.  
  
"Aladdin. Come on," Aladdin said.  
  
He led Atreyu to his hovel. Atreyu looked around in interest. Aladdin picked up the lamp and rubbed it. Genie came out dressed in pajamas.  
  
"What is it, Al?" he asked then spotted Atreyu behind Aladdin.  
  
"A Genie? Well, its been a while since I have seen one of those," Atreyu commented.  
  
"I never thought a Fantastian could cross the boundaries," Genie said as he drifted over.  
  
"Well, something brought me here," Atreyu said softly.  
  
"Who is he, Al?" Genie asked.  
  
"His name is Atreyu, you know where he came from?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"Yes, Fantastica, I have been there a few times. Great country, bad monsters, anyways, how is the Commander of Wishes?" Genie asked Atreyu.  
  
"Good, well at least when I last saw her," Atreyu said and his eyes darkened, "You know her?"  
  
"How could I not know her?" Genie asked.  
  
"Wait, first off, who is this Commander of Wishes and can you find out how he got here?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"The Commander of Wishes is our Empress in Fantastica. She is normally referred to as the Childlike Empress or Moonchild," Atreyu said.  
  
"I'll get on to it, Al," Genie said.  
  
He changed into a strange uniform and pulled out a small machine. He pointed it at Atreyu and looked at the readings.  
  
"Nothing here," he murmured.  
  
He puffed into his usual self and pulled out a magnifying glass.  
  
"This may have something to do with it," he said as he looked at a spot on Atreyu's back.  
  
Aladdin came around and looked at it.  
  
"Atreyu, did you know you have three very large scar marks on your back?" Genie asked.  
  
"Oh, I got those a while back, protecting the Empress from a creature from another Realm," Atreyu said.  
  
"It looks like Mirage and." Genie trailed off when he spotted a smudge on Atreyu's shoulder he looked at it closely.  
  
"Mozenrath," Aladdin finished.  
  
"Who is that, I recognize the name Mirage, but who is Mozenrath?" Atreyu asked.  
  
"A very evil Sorcerer," Aladdin said.  
  
"He and Mirage are the ones that brought me here?" Atreyu asked.  
  
"Probably, kid," Genie said.  
  
"Is there anyway to get me back there, I have to get back to Moonchild," Atreyu insisted.  
  
"We have to find Mozenrath and make him to send you back," Aladdin said.  
  
"Would you keep the noise down!" Iago yelled and flapped over to Genie and sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Who's green boy?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Atreyu," Atreyu said.  
  
"Do you people realize what time it is?" Iago said.  
  
"Sorry, Iago, but Mozenrath has seemed to have brought Atreyu here, and we were discussing how to help him," Aladdin said.  
  
"I think you should leave the kid alone if Mozenrath is involved," Iago said.  
  
"We can't do that, Iago, you know that. We have to help him," Aladdin insisted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Palace.  
  
Jasmine snuck down stairs. She hadn't been able to sleep and was now going to get some fresh air to clear her head. She entered the garden and sat down by the water fountain. The night was clear and undisturbed. As she let her mind wonder for a few moments a sharp sound pulled her from her thoughts. Turning, she saw a pale figure step from behind a tree. It was a young girl with pale skin, white hair, and brilliant gold eyes. She was cloth in white robes.  
  
"Could you help me?" the girl asked.  
  
"Of course. Who are you?" Jasmine asked as she stood.  
  
"My name is Moonchild; I am not from around here. Have you seen a young boy about my age with olive green skin?" the girl asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Where are you from?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Fantastica, you wouldn't have heard of it. I need someone to help me get back to it though. I fear that an evil that you are familiar with has taken me from my Empire there and has kidnapped my protector as well," Moonchild said.  
  
"Well, come morning, we'll go talk to my boyfriend Aladdin, and Genie, they could probably help you," Jasmine said.  
  
"Thank you," Moonchild said. 


	2. Reunion and Explanations

Thanks for all the comments! More coming, depends on if anyone r/r.  
  
Disclaimer on Part one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Atreyu gazed out at the sun as it started to rise. His heart burned in his chest as his thoughts returned to his Empress.  
  
Aladdin knew the look he had on his face. The longing for the other half of his soul. He wished he could help the younger man, but Genie hadn't been able to come up with anything, and they had to wait before they could travel to the Land of the Black Sand.  
  
"Must we wait longer? My Empress will need me, the Dark Powers will attack Fantastica as soon as they know I am gone," Atreyu said, continuing to look out at dawn.  
  
"I promise, we will get you back to your Empress before anything happens," Aladdin assured him.  
  
"Aladdin?" Jasmine's voice drifted up into the small room.  
  
"Up here, Jasmine," Aladdin called, hurrying to the passageway.  
  
Jasmine stepped in, followed by a girl. Atreyu stood up immediately as if he had been struck. He stared for a moment, taking her in, than rushed to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes; unable to believe she was there for a moment.  
  
"Atreyu, I am so glad you are here, safe," Moonchild whispered as she embraced him as well.  
  
"As am I, Moonchild," Atreyu said softly as he opened his eyes and pulled back to arms length.  
  
They searched each other's eyes for a moment when a flutter of wings pulled their attention away.  
  
"Quit with the mushy stuff!" Iago yelled from his perched on Genie's shoulder.  
  
Genie flicked him off and smiled at the two. He bowed to Moonchild.  
  
"Greetings, Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes," Genie said seriously.  
  
"And also to you, djinn," Moonchild replied.  
  
"You know her?" Jasmine asked Genie, and then looked at Atreyu, "And who are you?"  
  
"This is the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes, more commonly known as Empress Moonchild, ruler of Fantastica. We met a long time ago when I had a Master that helped saved Fantastica, her name was different then," Genie said.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while, but I do remember you and your Master," Moonchild said.  
  
"Yes, it has been over ten thousand years," Genie said.  
  
"Longer in Fantastica," Moonchild said.  
  
"As to who am I, my name is Atreyu. I am my lady's protector," Atreyu said then turned to Moonchild.  
  
"How can you be here? Can Fantastica live without you?" he asked.  
  
"For a while. I was taken by the same who took you. Do you remember how you got here?" Moonchild asked.  
  
"No, I remember speaking with you about the Dark Powers when suddenly it was black then I was here," Atreyu said.  
  
Moonchild looked worried at this.  
  
"What is it?" Atreyu asked.  
  
She touched his check tenderly and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I fear they may have taken your memories, Atreyu. I think I had best explained, for both you and our new allies," she said and turned her golden eyes to the others.  
  
"I suggest you have a seat, this may take a while," she said.  
  
Everyone found a seat somewhere. She gestured to Atreyu to sit, and he did so.  
  
"A few months back in Fantastica, a strange being came. She resembled a cat with the body of a human. I think you call her Mirage. We immediately knew that she was of the dark powers, but before we could prepare, she attacked us. The Ivory Tower was under siege for days, until Atreyu fought her. They fought for three strait hours, when she wounded him severely. But then she just gave up and left our Realm. Then a day or two ago, she returned, with help. It was a young man, a sorcerer. I believe you call him Mozenrath. She again attacked the Ivory Tower, and though we were prepared for her, we were not prepared for him. He found a way in, and devastated the Tower. Few escaped," tears were in her eyes as she spoke, but she continued, "Atreyu fought him, but." her eyes turned to Atreyu, traces of fear and pain in them, "the sorcerer won out. He struck Atreyu a deep wound in the chest. Not to kill him, but to injure him. Mirage finally appeared and grabbed Atreyu. She disappeared before I had a chance to do anything. Then the sorcerer did something to warp time and I found myself here, where you found me, Jasmine. But, Atreyu, I was so worried. We don't even know what they did to you," she finished in a whisper.  
  
Atreyu came to his feet and held her.  
  
"I am fine, Moonchild. They may have done something to me. But I would die before I let them control me. It won't happen again, I won't hurt you again," he whispered fiercely, looking into her eyes.  
  
She nodded and sighed.  
  
"I know, Atreyu, I know, but I pray it will not come to that," she whispered. 


End file.
